Forest Fear
Forest Fear is the first episode of the first season of The One and Only Scooby-Doo!. Premise Dryad haunts Friend Forest. Synopsis Two lumberjacks are cutting down trees. They finish cutting down two trees and start cutting down new ones. One of them comes across a tree that can't be chopped. The other lumberjack comes over to help. Both lumberjacks try, but the tree won't budge. Suddenly, it opens two eyes and roars at the lumberjacks. The men realize it is the Dryad that has been haunting the forest. They run for their lives. One lumberjack trips, and as the Dryad's shadow covers him, he screams. The other lumberjack is running away, but the Dryad corners him. The gang is camping at Friend Forest. They meet Alice Act; she wants the lumberjacks to stop chopping down so many trees. She walks away. The gang eats sandwiches Shaggy brought with. The gang then goes in their tents. Scooby and Shaggy go off to take a walk. The rest of the gang goes fishing. While fishing, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see Alice. She says that a monster lives in the forest. She walks away. While taking a walk in the forest, Scooby and Shaggy come across a tent. They go inside and eat the sandwiches. A lumberjack walks in the tent. He is Jack. He explains that two lumberjacks have disappeared because of the Dryad. Scooby and Shaggy run away and get lost in the forest. The Dryad appears and chases them away. Scooby and Shaggy find Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They explain what happened. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are standing next to the river. Somebody pushes them into a boat, and they start sailing across the river. They crash into a sign, and go flying onto the grass. There are trees everywhere, making it look like night-time. Scooby and Shaggy see a sign. It says: Danger: Dryad Zone. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They find a book on the floor. Inside are pictures of lumberjacks, and three of them are crossed out; the two in the opening, and Jack. Only one lumberjack is left. Velma, Fred, and Daphne look for more clues. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are exploring the Dryad Zone. They see the remaining lumberjack running away. Suddenly, the Dryad appears and starts chasing the lumberjack, Scooby, and Shaggy. The chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Dryad. They pretend to be trees, and the Dryad walks past them. Then the Dryad runs back and roars at them. Scooby and Shaggy run away. The lumberjack is running from the Dryad. The Dryad picks him up and runs away, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy run up to Fred, Daphne, and Velma and explain what happened. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Scooby and Shaggy are pretending to be lumberjacks cutting down trees. The Dryad comes and chases them. Scooby and Shaggy run past Fred's trap. They chase the Dryad into the lake, trapping it. Soon, the Dryad is out of the water. Velma unmasks the Dryad to reveal Alice. Alice wanted to scare away the lumberjacks. Velma explains that they solved the mystery when they found pictures of crossed out lumberjacks. That night, Scooby and the gang are roasting marshmallows. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Dryad Suspects Culprits Locations *Friend Forest **River **Dryad Zone Notes/trivia Home media *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete First Season *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete Series Category:Decca03's Stuff